Voice activated systems for providing the correct spelling of a spoken word are well known and have been in use for over twenty years. For example, a talking electronic learning aid for improvement of spelling is disclosed in a Breedlove U.S. Pat. No. (4,749,353). The patent discloses a spelling learning aid in which an operator orally establishes the words and tactily establishes the correct spelling for later testing by the learning aid. As disclosed the operator states words which are analyzed and synthesis control data is derived therefrom. This synthesis control data is combined with the operator inputted correct spelling, typically entered through a keyboard arrangement, and stored within the electronic apparatus. A plurality of words is preferably stored; the apparatus selectively withdraws one of the sets of synthesis control data with spelling and enunciates the word, using the synthesis control data via a synthesizer. The operator is able to attempt a spelling and have the attempt checked with the correct spelling previously stored within the apparatus. In this fashion, the apparatus is updated and varied according to operator desires so as to match the spelling requirements of the particular operator.
A more recent Spector U.S. Pat. No. (6,227,863) discloses a Phonics Training Computer System for Teaching Spelling and Reading. A phonics training system adapted to teach a pre-school child having limited vocabulary of words which identify various objects, such as people, animals and things, how each of these words is spelled, thereby making it possible for the child to read these words. The system includes a computer having a video output terminal and a memory in which is digitally stored an electronic dictionary containing the phonetic sounds of the words in the vocabulary and the alphabetic spelling of each of these words. Associated with the computer is image software containing a library of images which illustrate the various objects represented by the words in the phonetics dictionary. The computer is provided with a peripheral in the form of a voice recognition unit into which the child speaks, the unit acting to recognize the distinctive sound pattern of the child's voice and to accommodate the phonetics dictionary to this pattern.
Finally a U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,397 of Case discloses a method for training a computer system via human voice input. The method includes presenting a text spelling of an unknown word and receiving a human voice pronunciation of the unknown word. A phonetic spelling of the unknown word is determined. The text spelling is associated with the phonetic spelling to allow a text to speech engine to correctly pronounce the unknown word in the future when presented with the text spelling of the unknown word.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential market for an audio activated system for providing the correct spelling of a spoken word in accordance with the present invention. There should be a market for such systems because they are compact, combinable with a writing instrument, easily carried, and at the same time can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price. In addition, the systems are reliable, easily programmed and durable and readily kept up to date by adding new vocabulary as needed.
The systems in accordance with the present invention are particularly applicable for correctly spelling words that are normally difficult to spell. For example, in the English language, neighborhood, leisure, anesthesia, etc. are easy to read but for some individuals it is difficult to memorize their correct spelling. This issue becomes a bigger problem for a reporter covering a conference, a student in an exam, or a Doctor in a seminar where incorrect spelling can be critical.